The Lich Returns
by SweetieBells
Summary: The Lich has been waiting for the right moment to get revenge on Finn! He has also teamed up with Ice King and Lemon Grab. Will Finn be able to fix things back to the way they were or will good fall and evil rise?


**Hello There~!**

**I am SweetieBells and this is my first story EVER. Please be nice and if there are any errors in my story, message me~!**

Finn and Jake relax and play games on BMO when Finn hears a cry for help. " Jake I think some one is in trouble lets go check it out!" Finn and Jake both hop up and grab their weapons and sprint out the door. After looking around a bit they see Ice King trying to grab up Lumpy Space Princess. "Get the lump away from me Ice King!" Lumpy space princess was screaming. Finn takes action and punches Ice King in the face.

The Ice King growls "How dare you hit me, you shall pay for this Finn the human!" Ice King sets the princess down. He looks at Finn and freezes his ankles. Finn struggles to break free but can't. He begins to start banging his Sword against it but as he did Ice King froze his hands when he hit the ice around his ankles again. Then Ice King jumps in the air and throws icicles towards Finns head.

But just in time Jake does a barrel roll and stretches himself around Finn like a dome. Finn finally breaks free and jumps on the Ice Kings back knocking him over onto the cold hard ground. Ice King balls up into a ball in fear of what would happen next. Finn starts to kick the Ice King in the back repeatedly and then punches him over and over again.

In the end Finn and Jake defeated Ice King. Lumpy Space Princess was watching the whole thing and rooting for Finn and Jake. Then shortly after Finn suggested Lumpy Space Princess to leave.

"Why were you trying to capture that princess Ice King?"

" I'm not telling a thing!"

"What are you even doing here for?"

"None of your business."

"Answer me you ugly piece of crap!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me now dangit!"

"Nope."

"Tell me now!"

"Not saying a peep."

Ice King had not answered Finns answers so Finn gets angry and begins to punch the life out of the Ice King. After the beating Ice King still refuses to answer Finns questions. "Ugh! Ice King I'm going to kick you're a-" Jake covers Finn's mouth and says "Whoa dude, calm down!" Finn relaxes and calms down like told to. Finn dusts himself off and fixes his hat and then walks away from the Ice King knowing that he wouldn't tell him anymore if he had stayed.

On their way to the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake have a talk.

"What the biz is going on Finn?"

"I don't know bro, what do you think could be going on?"

"Maybe the Ice King was trying to marry another princess by force again."

"Maybe, or he could have been up to no good."

"I can't really think right now."

"Me neither bro me neither…"

"Oh wait! Do you think Fire Princess is ok?"

"Yeah dude. At least I hope…"

When they arrived to the Candy Kingdom, Finn jumped of. Finn walked around the Candy Kingdom and sees Peppermint Butler hiding in the corner of the room. "Peppermint Butler… What's up buddy what doing down there Pep?" Finn said slowly walking over to Peppermint Butler. Peppermint Butler was shaking and shivering. Then after a while Peppermint Butler said "P-P-Princess Bubblegum has been captured by Lemon Grab while the guards weren't looking."

It had all went down like this:

Princess Bubblegum was reading a book by the name of " The Truth Behind It All" about a girl named Amanda Green who faces challenges throughout her life that may change her forever. "Peppermint Butler be a good dear and get me some tea please." Princess Bubblegum had said. "Yes my lady." Peppermint Butler had said as he went off to the kitchen.

As he was going to the kitchen he had heard a few clinking noises and a loud bash. Peppermint Butler had ran back to the princess to see that she was being man handled by Lemon Grab! Peppermint Butler ran off in fear of that they might hurt him next. "Let go of me Lemon Grab!" Princess Bubblegum yelled at the top of her lungs, but no one had heard her.

Peppermint Butler ran into the kitchen and hid under inside a cabinet where no one could find him. "_I am so sorry princess… please forgive me for dishonoring you._" Peppermint Butler whispered in a low voice "_I'm so sorry…_" then he went silent.

And that's how it went down:

After Peppermint's story, Finn hopped back onto Jake and then Jake stuck his foot out the window and eased out. Jake began to run until he heard Princess Bubblegum screaming and it was coming from the garden. Jake galloped over to the Royal Garden and saw Lemon Grab trying to pull her outside of the Kingdom.

Finn jumped off of Jakes back and charged towards Lemon Grab. "Lemon Grab you are going to pay for this!" but while running Finn had tripped and knocked himself unconscious (LOL). Then Jake sprints over to the princess and takes her out of Lemon Grabs hands "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Lemon Grab had yelled in pure anger.

Jake then grabs up Lemon Grab inside his fist that he had morphed around him. "Princess are you ok?" Jake asks, "Why did he try and take you?" Princess Bubblegum dusts herself off and says "I don't know Jake but I feel as if-" Princess Bubblegum was cut off to hear that the Kingdoms Guardians alarms had gone off. "The Lich is here! Must defend castle!" They said. Princess Bubblegum had run into the castle with Jake following her (Finn was on Jakes back) into the castle. "Lemon Grab tell me what's happening!" Jake yelled into his fist.

Lemon Grab hesitated but came out with the truth. " The Lich has a plan to destroy everyone in Ooo do to his failure in making his wish in that one place. He said that I can tell no more than that and if you want to learn more you must go speak to him personally." Jake and Princess Bubblegum had to sit and think about it for a moment before realizing what he meant.

"So you mean to say that The Lich is planning to destroy Ooo and all its creatures?" Princess Bubblegum had yelled at Lemon Grab. Jake turned around to look at the unconscious Finn on the ground "_Wake up buddy we need you right now, I know we can't fight The Lich without you." _Jake had thought looking at Finn on the cold castle ground.

Inside Finn's Mind –

It was a black and empty place and there was no sound of any kind. Finn had been in the center of his mind. "Ugh… Princess? Jake? Is anybody here?" Finn said trying to get up on his feet. He had rubbed his head and coughed a little before getting up. He walked around and begun to hum a tune in his head. After a while Finn had bumped into a mirror hovering above the ground. The outer edge of the mirror had been a faded silver color and it was also very rusty.

The mirror also had dust on it, which made it impossible to see you on it. "What's this doing in the middle of nowhere?" Finn had asked to particularly no one. He began to examine and study its features. When he got back to the front of the mirror he had noticed that there was initials "_A.L" _on the outer edge. He wipes off all the dust and grime off the mirror and looked into the mirror. Inside it was a little family that lived in Ooo.

The mother was rocking a baby in her little rocking chair and two kids (A boy and a girl) and they were throwing a ball back and forth. The father had been fixing a little toy that his kids were probably playing with before. "Aw that little family looks adorable~!" Finn had said while smiling. But then a bomb came out of nowhere and blew up the family.

"Oh my Glob!" Finn had yelled because of the total randomness that had just happened before his eyes. The mirror then had words on it that had said, "_Wake up Finn the human! Awaken now you fool!"_

Finn had woken up from his rest with a huge gasp and a few quick breathes. He had shortly noticed that Jake was gone and that Princess Bubblegum was in front of him shaking him and telling him to get up. "Finn! Your awake!" Princess hugged him and Finn just giggled. "Princess, where is a Jake and Peppermint Butler?" "Jake went out to take a nap and Peppermint Butler is in the kitchen." Princess Bubblegum had said.

Finn stretched and yawned before standing up. "Princess, do you know anything about the resent kidnappings?" Finn had asked "Well Finn I can tell you if you promise not to ever speak of this to anyone." Princess Bubblegum had said trying to give a Finn a royal promise. Finn took the royal promise and took a seat next to Princess Bubblegum.

"Finn the reason why there has been a lot of resent capturing is because, The Lich is planning to do something horrible to the land of Ooo."

" But Princess shouldn't me and Jake be out there instead of in here!"

"No Finn listen very carefully, if you step a foot out there it could be very dangerous. The Lich is trying to kill you, and if you're not safe then… who will protect the land of Ooo?"

"_Princess has a point…. but there may be other princess' out there that need my help._" Finn thought.

"Finn, what's wrong? Is there something on your mind?"

"No Princess, its nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok Finn."

"But Princess Bubblegum I need to go protect Ooo right now!"

"You have a point. But Finn, don't hurt yourself!"

"You got it Princess!"

Finn then hopped up out of his seat to find Jake and wake him up. Finn had been walking for 30 minutes before he found the room Jake had been taking his nap in. "Wake up Jake! It's time for some adventuring!" Finn had yelled in Jakes ear to make sure that he had heard him. Jake woke up with a scream and yelled, "Whoa dude don't do that, and you gave me a heart attack!" Finn apologized for his actions and then told Jake what was up. Jake was totally with the plan and they both gone off to find The Lich's evil place of hiding!

But before they could make it there they saw the Ice King trying to attack Flame Princess! Finn could feel his anger building up inside of him. "Ice King! Stay away from Flame Princess!" Finn had screamed with anger in his voice. He then began to charge at Ice King who had been trying to fire ice blocks at Flame Princess. Finn struck him with his fist and then Ice King had fallen to the ground.

Jake came over there and picked up Flame Princess even though she was burning him. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Jake had said before finding a safe place to put the Flame Princess. "Thank you Jake for saving me, it was very kind of you." Flame Princess had said before Jake went off to help Finn beat up Ice King.

Finn had already finished Ice King before Jake got back. "Go away Ice King! If you stay the only thing that will happen is that you will get beaten up over and over again!" Finn had yelled filled with complete outrage.

Jake had to calm Finn down because then he would try and kill the Ice King. Finn didn't calm down this time; he just kept trying to swing his sword at Ice King. "Ok, ok! I will tell you anything you want." Ice King had said before things had gotten ugly.

Ice King then began to explain himself. He had said that The Lich had a plan to destroy Ooo. And that his plan would surely destroy Finn. Finn was shocked by the information that was given by The Lich.

"Tell me where The Lich is Ice King… not later now!" Finn had yelled. Ice King had told Finn and Jake that The Lich was in his cave. Finn and Jake ran all around Ooo to find a cave. They soon ran into the right cave and saw The Lich in the very back of it. "Stop right there Lich!" Finn yelled from across the cave.

The Lich had just stood there as if he heard nothing.

"Why hello Finn the human, how are you this lovely day? Enjoying the scenery?"

"I didn't come here to talk Lich! I have come here to kill you!"

"Now Finn why would want to do that things are going so much better with the world in havoc."

"That's enough Lich! Now prepare to die!"

Finn tried to strike them but couldn't because he vanished into thin air.

**So, how did you like the story? **

**I promise to make my chapters longer than this OK!**

**~ SweetieBells OUT PEACE!**


End file.
